Law X Reader (maleORfemale) - The Piano
by Okamidemon
Summary: You could never play any instrument spectacularly in your past, so you simply gave up. You kept the thought of learning how to play as something useless and unachievable. But seeing your captain playing the piano, something you never touched, makes you think about your past once more. Is is possible to play? READER CAN BE MALE OR FEMALE! (what's with this poop summary...)


A/N: My first CharacterXReader . So the reader in this can be both male or female. I like BL... so go ahead and throw in any of your ocs or you~

(y/n) = Your name

(e/c) = Eye color

(h/c) = Hair color

*Your kinda like this person who is a Heart Pirate and like... Law-sempai plays the piano and you like remember your poop past of like getting looked down on cause you were bad at all these musical instruments and yeah... Maybe you're from music island. IDEK.

THERE WILL BE A FANFIC THAT IS SIMILAR TO THIS BUT IT WILL BE KIDDLAW! Name : The Cello (It's not out yet.)

* * *

I was never amazing at any instrument. Cello, violin, guitar… any instrument. But it wasn't like I was horrible at it. I would learn the basics quickly, but I would just gradually stop and soon I would just never even touch the instrument again.I loved music from these beautiful instruments… I just could never become spectacular at it. I would watch others play it better than me, then instead of becoming motivated to do better, I just slump down and begin chipping away at my heart that loves this music.

I stared at the man's hands dancing in the white and black keys of the piano. his eyes were closed as he played. His slim, but fit body swayed with the music. Sometimes her would slightly open his eyes, revealing the clear grey color. His mouth would slightly open as he took a breath before falling deep into the wonders of the piano.

Noticing my presence, he slowed to a stop and glanced over, "(y/n)-ya, what are you doing?" He stood up and grabbed his hat that laid on the piano.

I smiled, "watching my amazing captain."

He stared at me for a bit, then turned his head to the piano. He slid his long fingers on the white keys, "do you want to learn it?"

I laughed softly, "why do you ask that?"

He walked up to me, "I would always see wandering around here. Your eyes are always gazing at the piano, yet you seem afraid to touch it."

I frowned, "'afraid', huh?" I closed my (e/c) eyes and smiled, "even if you teach me, I'll never be as good as you and then I'll just stop."

The man reached to your (h/c) hair. He rubbed the strands in between his fingers and looked you right in the eye, "why would you stop?"

"Since I was small, I would want to play everything… but in the end, I would simply stop playing because I never got any better. No one really supported me I guess," I laughed to myself. I looked at my captain, "Captain Trafalgar…"

Law sighed and grabbed my hand, "come."

"Eh?!" I panicked as he took my hand. He sat down on the piano chair and sat me down right next to himself. I looked at him, "Captain?"

"(y/n)-ya... You say that you eventually stopped because people didn't support you," Law set his left hand onto the piano's keys. He grabbed my left hand and placed it onto the keys, "isn't that because you were all alone?"

I flinched, "ah…"

"We found you when you were running from everyone in your town," Law pressed down a key with his left hand and used his right hand to make me press down the same key but in a higher octave. He continued to do this, "if you are alone, then no one can support you." Law closed his eyes, "you're not alone anymore…"

I froze.

Law sighed and removed his hands, "let me ask you once again. 'Do you want to learn it?'"

I bit thee bottom of my lip. I looked at my left hand on the keys. I slowly put my right hand onto the keys and pressed down a chord.

Law smiled and looked at me, "I take that as a yes… (y/n)-ya."

I blushed seeing my captain's rare smile.

"You learn quick, but without any teacher, you gradually will stop as well…" Law rested his elbow on the edge on the piano and placed his chin onto his palm, "but you'll never stop piano anytime soon right?"

I looked at Law confused, "what do you mean?"

He reached out and touched my face. He stroked my chin, and came closer. "Because you'll always be with me right? With your teacher," he whispered before pressing his lips against mine.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this trash that I wrote in less than an hour . I just wrote it cause I had to to just write it before I dont, you know? IDEK.

There may be many errors! Please review~


End file.
